xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Director Nick Fury (Earth-12041)
Nick Fury ''' is the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., the spy agency tasked with keeping an eye on super-powered threats. History At some point of time, Nick Fury let Taskmaster join S.H.I.E.L.D. After some time, he betrayed Taskmaster for unknown reasons and the former latter dropped out from S.H.I.E.L.D.He and Gamora knows each other, and wants her to promise not to come back on Earth again for some unknown reason. While conducting a training exercise, trainee Sam Wilson began behaving oddly. Perplexed, Nick put the rookie's reputation into question and demanded to know what had overcome him. Abandoning the exercise, Sam apologized to Nick and readily told him that he received a call for "the big leagues". Nick scoffed at his implication of there being something bigger than S.H.I.E.L.D. Later on, Nick fired Sam after learning that he had joined the Avengers. Fury assigned Hawkeye and Black Widow on a covert Shield mission to bring in Molecule Man`s son Aaron Reece where he wants the mission to be kept private from Iron Man,Then he later took Aaron for S.H.I.E.L.D Training Program. Ultimate Spider-Man Nick Fury confronted Spider-Man about his actions in taking down the Trapster, he questioned him on how Captain America would have done it. He offered him a position on S.H.I.E.L.D., but he declined. He made a general summarization of all teenagers when he swung away. Spider-Man came back to him later and was welcomed by Nick Fury to try a test of his abilities. Nick Fury and other agents watched as Spider-Man fought various generic robots. He and Curt Connorsshowed Spider-Man gadgets that were based of him before they were interrupted by Agent Coulson. He monitored Spider-Man when he first rode his Motorcycle, Fury talked to Spider-Man after he announced he was leaving S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury and Spider-Man managed to reach an agreement later on. Fury assigned the team to not destroy any of the test simulation robots, but, Spider-Man and Nova managed to disregard that order when they competed with each other to destroy the robots faster than each other. Fury assigned the team to clean up their mess, Spider-Man and the others brought Doctor Doom to him captured. Doom turned out to be a Doombot in disguise, Nick Fury helped Spider-Man and the others in defeating the Doombots, he then scolded them for their actions and was surprised when they all took responsibility. After the Living Laser disappeared, Nick Fury talked to Iron Man about him. When Spider Man was invited by Iron Man to Stark Industries, he warned him to not go. Nick Fury sent the team without Spider-Man to confront Living Laser. After Spider-Man apologized, Fury confronted him about his actions and showed him the Iron Spider armor with improvements. Fury wondered if he could use it right, but, Spider-Man messed up and he left him to clean up after himself. Nick Fury was called by Spider-Man when he needed assistance in a battle with the Hulk. Fury and his agents arrived to arrest Hulk, but, were told by Spider-Man that Hulk had helped him defeat Zzzax. Zzzax turned out to still be conscious and tried to destroy New York. Fury was present when Mary Jane Watson stopped Zzzax with the battery of her camera. Nick Fury talked with the trainees about the new Spider-Man, he was impressed by him and wanted to recruit him. After Spider-Man defeated him as Venom, Nick Fury believed he knew the secret identity of that person but the webhead pretends that he doesn't really know the secret ID of Venom. Some days later, after Whirlwind was defeated he approached Spider-Man who still caused collateral damage and noted to him that. He ordered him to go back to the Helicarrier to train, but Spider-Man ignored it and left the scene. After Spider-Man found out of the spy cameras in his house, he complained to Fury, but he assured Spider-Man that he signed a contract that they are allowed to put the cameras in it. Spider-Man was mad and temporarily left S.H.I.E.L.D. for the weekend, which Fury let him through. Later, Fury was contacted by Spider-Man, who requested for help. Fury found his location and went after Spider-man. They found Spider-Man unconscious and brought him into the infirmary, Peter apologized to Fury and they compromised that there will be only one camera outside the house and the other footage would be deleted, Fury was amazed at the maturity of Peter. The next day, Fury showed the embarrassing footage of Peter to the trainees, which he laughed at it with the others and then deleted the footage. Missions # Distress call from the last place you'd expect. The Moon. And direct all resources to reaching the Moon and finding out what has happened to John. # Team! Unidentified space-borne object just landed in the old world's fair grounds.Get down there and report. Spider-man, positive id as a Phalanx.Alien species, highly infectious. Keep your distance. Don't let it touch you. Training What happened? Wake up on the wrong side of the flag this morning, Cap? Part of being Spider-man is making witty zingers. And part of it is learning how to take a hit. Especially when it comes from an unexpected source. Appearances can be deceiving. I feel like I'm on a TV show "When good heroes go bad. " - Let's blast him. - Whoa! Juggernaut! In Latveria? Another part of being me is playing super-group guru. All right, guys, take him down with complex maneuvers but simple insults. He's not bright. Nova, get him from above! Up and over. Power Man, Iron Fist, pitch him a fist-ball. Awesome job. Not bad for a first battle in the new court. Still a few bugs to work out, Fury, but this place rocks. These life model decoys you fought are just as capable of delivering a mean bruise as the real thing. Take them lightly at your own risk. Right now, you're dreaming inside a S.H.I.E.L.D.psy-ops test. I knew it.I hate tests.We're monitoring you.And to pass this test, you gotta get back in the assimilation tube, so our techs can bring you out of your induced coma safely.So you're saying I'm asleep? And this is all a dream? I could order you into the tube, but that would defeat the point of the test.So I'm asking you, as your boss, your mentor, and yes, as your friend. Hard to argue with that. Training Episodes # The Man Wolf # Attack of the Synthezoids # '''Game Over Shield Technology # Astro-carrier plus Aqua-carrier plus Strato-carrier equals Tri-carrier. # Life-Model Decoys: Strength? They're robots.Weakness? They're robots. # Reaper Missiles # Shield psy-ops. # Vault: They built a new wing just for their highly-powered guests. Appearances * 101. "The Avengers Protocol, Part 1" * 108. "Molecule Kid" * 111. "Hulked Out Heroes" * 116. "Bring on the Bad Guys" * 119. "The Ambassador" * 124. "Crime and Circuses" * 126. "The Final Showdown" * The Man Wolf Super Powers The Super Soldier Serum has metabolized and enhanced all of his bodily functions to beyond the peak of human efficiency: * Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Fury is very strong, fast, agile, and durable. ** Superhuman Strength: Fury's physical strength is enhanced above a normal human being, but his strength levels are unmeasured and presumable comparable to Captain America. ** Enhanced Speed: Fury's speed is enhanced above a normal human being but are comparable to Captain America. ** Enhanced Agility: Fury's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. and he can even jump or leap higher and longer than finest humans. ** Enhanced Reflexes: Fury's reflexes are above normal human capabilities, but due to his age, injuries, it's unclear how fast are his reactions compared to Captain America. ** Enhanced Stamina: ** Superhuman Durability: Fury can take physical injury and impact greater than a normal human being. ** Superhuman Healing: He is able to heal broken bones, torn muscles, several gunshots, knife stabs and other severe injuries within 3 to 4 days and most lesser injuries like cuts, scrapes and burns within hours. ** Disease Resistance ** Alcohol Immunity ** Enhanced brain function ** Enhanced Senses: Fury's senses have been augmented to higher levels of ability. He can hear, see, and smell things better than humans. Abilities Due to the serum, Fury is younger, looking more middle-aged than a senior citizen. Strength level Fury's strength was never measured, but presumably on par if not higher than Olympic athletes Paraphernalia Equipment Fury operates with technology years ahead of traditional forces, including the latest experimental weaponry, and some form of projected invisibility and the ability to walk through solid matter. These powers have very limited windows due to massive expense for any moment of 'uptime;' costs for these literally burn millions per microsecond. Fury is constantly monitored and shadowed by dozens of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and all observation technology known - and a few that are not. He has Hulk-Buster and various other forms of enhanced tactical suits to give him an advantage in missions and combat situations. Transportation SHIELD vehicles Weapons Various types of Guns and knives Trivia * In the USM episode Game Over According to Nick in Shield if you disobey a direct order you can be Court Martialed. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Stealth Force Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Shield Category:Gunslinger Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Police Force Category:Veterans Category:Pilot Category:Driver Category:Black People Category:Americans Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sarcasm Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Secret Keeper Category:Marksmanship Category:Spy Category:Workaholic Category:Tacticians Category:Muggles Category:Military Category:Universe 12041 Category:Humans Category:Dimensional Counterparts Category:Male Category:Teachers Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Recruiter Category:Fury Family